


And I Know We Won't Make It Out Alive

by candesgirl



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dean and Roman Brotp, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, OTP Feels, Ouch, Strippers & Strip Clubs, This one hurts a little, Wrestling, pre shield breakup, wrestling soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/pseuds/candesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth really thinks Tumblr girls are weird, Dean wonders how Tumblr girls see right into his head. Roman knows what's going on before anyone. </p><p>The story of how Dean and Seth finally get around to it, and the mess they make in the process. Right up to the Shield breakup. This is a one shot for now, but you never know. I didn't really mean for it to take on the sad note it did, but Dean and Seth make me sad so I guess it fits. Title taken from Until We Get Caught by Hit the Lights, because no one loves them as much as Seth does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Know We Won't Make It Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to these characters, or to anything WWE related. I sure as hell wish I did, though. 
> 
> Huge thanks to KimBoo, who doesn't even watch wrestling, for encouraging (enabling) me, and for letting me send her endless pics of sweaty men groping each other in the ring. She rocks. 
> 
> This is based off of Seth's comments about Tumblr girls, and fanfic, in that Talking With Soup interview found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywSD_b33KJM
> 
> You may see us, Seth, but we see you too.

Dean didn’t know what the fuck Tumblr was. Or why Tumblr girls were weird. He hadn’t paid attention to the actual interview itself, way too into watching Seth’s reaction instead. It made Seth squirm, turned his cheeks a little pink and that’s all Dean could think about when Seth turned towards him. Dean had no fucking idea what Seth was going to say. 

‘Fucking Tumblr girls. It’s fucking weird, man,’ Seth said with that color in his cheeks, looked right at Dean. ‘What the fuck are you looking at, Ambrose?’

Dean had no idea what was going on.

Seth slammed the door on his way out.  
___

He asked Roman what the fuck Seth’s problem was. Roman said that Dean was probably Seth’s problem. And wasn’t that always the way of it.  
___

Not until Seth called him on it, up in their stupid cramped hotel room, after the last show of a long stretch and no break in between, did Dean realize he was doing it. Seth was irritable, even more so than usual, and Dean asked him what the fuck his problem was. Seth pushed him - one hard shove and then another, asked him why he cared, and could he please just fucking get out of his face, and stop fucking staring at him all the time. Dean was confused at first, tried to shrug it off, but something in Seth’s tone made something in him hurt and so he just stopped.

He let Seth push him, never let anyone but Seth push him. Roman stepped in between them without a word. Seth was out, another door slammed, and Dean wondered when it started to feel like Seth was always running away from him. Roman did that thing, where he explains shit to Dean, because god damn it, Dean can’t ever get out of his own head. 

‘You can be a little intense,’ was what Roman told him, and Dean still didn’t really understand but he nodded anyway. Roman understood. Roman always understood. He didn’t ask Dean where he was going when he too made his way to the door, rolling his shoulders and shaking all that nervous energy right out of his fingers like he did in the ring when he was itching for a fight. Another night Roman might have let him leave without comment, but Dean stopped at the door and looked at Roman. He wanted to understand. 

‘You watch him, Dean,’ Roman said quietly. ‘All the time.’ 

Dean began to understand.

___

Over a cheat day burger and beer, Seth asked Dean if he really dug the crazy chicks. Dean shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, not really an answer but instead asked him about Tumblr and weird girls and if he needed to get laid, because ugh he’d been such a bitch lately. Seth threw him a look, and definitely wished that Roman was there to diffuse this one.

“Come on, Rollins. Tell me about the weird girls, you know you wanna. Weird is kinda my thing,’ Dean said, smiling around a mouth full of french fries.

Sometimes Seth couldn’t believe how ridiculous Dean was.

He told Dean about Tumblr. He told Dean about the weird girls. About all of it. All of it except the part about him reading the stories. All of it except the part about how he saved dozens of pictures of Dean looking at Seth. All of it except the part about it making him want to throw up. He doesn’t tell Dean I’m sorry, or I like the way you look at me, or I like your stupid face. He doesn’t tell him that hey, I look at you too. 

___

He fell down the rabbit hole. Pictures and stories and these girls with these ideas about Seth. About Dean. About Seth and Dean. They saw the way he looked at Seth. 

He wondered how they’d gotten inside his head.

_

Seth had wanted his own room that night and Seth could be a diva, and Seth almost always got what he wanted. 

Roman fell asleep earlier than usual, passed out during whatever dipshit movie they rented. Dean finished it and half of another before he heard exactly why Seth had wanted his own room that night. 

She sounded blonde, Dean thought. Seth sounded like a porn star or maybe like a wrestler, down on the mat, in the middle of a grueling match. And wasn’t that unfortunate. 

Dean didn’t get any sleep that night.

___

Roman took Dean out for a few the next night after the show. He didn’t invite Seth.

Dean snuck into the ladies room with some girl that’d been eyeing him all night. She was cute, in an emo sort of way, with her skinny jeans, and a platinum streak in her black hair. He fucked her up against the sink, and didn’t look at himself in the mirror when he ran his fingers through that stupid blond streak. He closed his eyes, didn’t tell her she reminded him of someone, and bit his lip hard around a name that was definitely not hers.

Roman was waiting for Dean at the end of the hall outside the bathroom because that’s what Roman did, he protected Dean. Roman told him he wasn’t his babysitter, wasn’t there to clean up all of his messes or to keep an eye on a bathroom door while Dean got off with some girl who looked - well. Roman left that part out, but Dean had a smile that was sadder than Roman could ever remember seeing when he said that yeah, she kinda did look like Seth, and they rode the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence. 

___

 

Seth didn’t even pretend to be asleep when they got back, started to bitch before the door was even closed. 

Dean laughed, buzzed and in some kind of crazy Ambrose mode. He started going on about pretty princesses and blondes and stupid skinny jeans and Roman coming to his rescue like some sort of Superman. 

Roman told Dean to stop, told Seth to shut the hell up and go to bed.

‘Don’t tell me to shut the hell up, Ro. I have to get up in like four hours, and I can’t even deal with his shit. Why don’t you ever tell him to shut the hell up?’ Seth wasn’t even trying not to yell, and Roman told him again to just shut the hell up already. 

‘Princess, calm down,’ Dean said, cocky while he stripped off his jacket and threw it at the end of Seth’s bed. ‘I get it. You’re mad because we didn’t invite you. Jealous or whatever. I just figured, like - well - we went out for some pussy, you know how it is.’

‘Dean,’ Roman warned, because Dean could run his mouth even without the booze, and then Seth was on his feet, up in Dean’s face, telling him he was a vulgar piece of shit. 

‘Pretty fine piece of ass, too,’ Dean went on. ‘You probably would’ve liked her, but I figured maybe you got your fill the other night.’ Dean jumped up on the bed the same way he would have jumped around in the ring, fully in character as he crawled across it and knocked on the wall. ‘Walls are thin Seth, what can I say? Thin as fuck.’

Seth had that pink cheek thing going on again, but he refused to back down. ‘Like I would ever be jealous of your trash, or of your weird little bromance.’ Seth motioned towards Roman, and Roman made a face like come on man, don’t make this shit worse. 

‘Anyway,’ Dean crawled back down the bed, went on like he hadn’t even heard Seth. ‘She liked some of that same stupid music as you, Seth. She even had that same stupid fucking hair, Seth,’ Dean drew Seth’s name out against his tongue each time and it slithered like a snake. ‘And those stupid, stupid fucking skinny jeans. That was tough, I admit. I guess maybe I need some practice.’

Dean got up off the bed, stepped past Roman to grab the skinniest pair of jeans ever from a nearby chair. ‘I mean, why’d you even wait up, man? Could’ve just got your own room again. It’s like you wanna start a fucking fight with me.’ He looked down at the pair of jeans in his hands and shrugged. ‘Maybe I can practice on you. I don’t even know how you get these things on. Or off,’ he moved closer to Seth. ‘Is there some, like, Seth Rollins ninja style get me the fuck out of these skinny jeans class that you teach?’ 

Seth grabbed the pants away from Dean, told Roman he needed to keep a tighter leash on his disgusting little lap dog, and Roman was annoyed with Dean but he had never wanted to punch someone in the mouth as much as he wanted to punch Seth then. 

‘How about it, Seth? Wanna teach me how to get you outta your pants?’ Dean asked. ‘ He was pretty sure he was serious. 

Seth clocked him. Dean was on the floor and Roman stood between them. Roman didn’t have to tell him to go. 

___

‘So you fuck random girls in bar bathrooms now?’ Seth asked Dean in a low voice on the way out of the locker room and towards the concourse. They hadn’t spoken for days.

‘So you fuck random girls in the room next to my head?’ Dean answered, and he laughed because the sentence had sounded better in his head, and because Seth laughed, and because he knew without looking at him that Roman was shaking his head, taking it all in.

‘I’m sorry I hit you,’ Seth said to Dean. 

‘Sounded like a god damn porn star,’ Dean told him. 

‘I could probably teach you,’ Seth leaned in close behind Dean, spoke real quiet, and Dean stilled.

‘To sound like a porn star?’ Dean asked. 

‘How to get me out of my pants,’ Seth told him. ‘But I think you already know.’

Roman pretended not to hear. It ended up being a long match. 

___

 

They dropped Roman off at the airport after the next night’s Vegas show, sent him on his way to go see his girls for a few days. Roman invited them to come along, though they all knew neither of them would. 

‘A few days off will be good for all of us,’ Roman said to both of them as they pulled up to the drop off. Dean stretched his arms up to the roof of his truck and groaned obscenely, something about strippers and sleeping for days and Roman laughed, turned around to tell Seth not to let Dean get into too much trouble. 

Seth was trying hard to ignore the warning in Roman’s voice, to ignore Dean and his moaning and his skin and his everything. 

Dean jumped out of the truck to hug Roman, and Seth tried to remember if Dean had ever touched him outside of a ring, away from a camera and a paying audience. He wasn’t jealous of Roman. Not usually.

‘Not too much trouble, baby boy,’ Roman said to Dean, and Roman knew that fuck or fight, these two were gonna end bloody. 

___

 

Dean wasn’t sure why Seth didn’t want to go home or down to Florida during their time off. He didn’t ask and Seth didn’t offer. Dean lived in Vegas, ended up there because the idea of being alone in a place so full of people appealed to him on a level he couldn’t really explain. Seth had never been to Dean’s place, and so Dean asked him why, expecting some flip answer.

‘You never asked,’ Seth answered him simply, and Dean wondered what Seth might look like against his sheets. 

‘You can stay, or whatever, if you don’t feel like getting a hotel. It’s probably a shit hole but it’s nicer than any place I lived in before,’ Dean offered. 

‘Yeah, man, thanks,’ Seth accepted and didn’t think about how he hadn’t even entertained the thought of getting a hotel. ‘It won’t be weird or anything? I mean, you and I. We just. I dunno.’

‘You and I are you and I. Fucking weird as hell. Ring chemistry. Wrestling soulmates. Whatever, man,’ Dean said honestly.

‘Besides, didn’t you say something about strip clubs and sleeping for days? Wouldn’t want to crush your big plans,’ Seth said, ignored how warm he felt, didn’t look at Dean.

‘Come on, Rollins,’ Dean said then in his promo voice and Seth kind of hated that it made him mark right the fuck out. ‘What kind of host would I be if I didn’t show you a good time? I mean, we make towns, right brother?’ 

Seth was in way over his head.

___

Seth didn’t really drink, and Seth didn’t really go to strip clubs, but he was stupid, sloppy drunk in one, in a dark corner with a lap full of half naked stripper that Dean had paid for. His hands were balled into fists by his sides and she rolled her hips against his, slow and steady and over and over, to the beat of some song he’d never heard before. Dean was watching them, couldn’t keep his eyes off of them, off of Seth as he grabbed a couple of shots from the bar, downed one quick and made his way over to them. 

He approached them, didn’t think about it first, put a hand on Seth’s shoulder. He ran it up over the warm skin of Seth’s neck, traced fingers up into his blonde streak. Seth closed his eyes. Dean scratched his blunt nails down over Seth’s scalp, tugged on his hair to tip his head back, and Seth bit back a moan. 

‘Fuck, Seth,’ Dean said out loud and he moved one hand to Seth’s face, traced a thumb over his lips, told him to open his mouth and drink. Seth opened his eyes then, opened his mouth at Dean’s command, touched his tongue to Dean’s thumb before he poured the shot right down Seth's throat. 

Dean slowly, reluctantly let go of Seth, walked away to steady himself up against the wall facing Seth and the stripper. His thumb, where Seth’s tongue had touched, was on fire, or maybe the whole world was on fire because he was hot, and his fingers burned where they had touched Seth. 

Seth’s eyes never left Dean. Dean wanted to push that girl right off of Seth’s lap. 

___

They made it back to Dean’s, thanks to one of the girls getting off shift. Dean was a regular and she’d seen him wild, and she’d seen him lonely, but she’d never seen him like that. She took pity on him, it’s what she told Dean, and he wasn’t sure if she meant himself or Seth but it didn’t matter because Seth leaned against him in the back seat of her car and honest to god giggled when he asked if strippers always drove him home. Dean wanted to ask him if he could curl up in a ball and live inside his heart, so instead said nothing at all. 

___

Seth was down on his knees pressing his nose up against Dean like some sort of animal. Dean thought maybe he had said that out loud because Seth looked up at him then and mouthed right over him, through denim, filthy and hot and perfect and fuck, he probably said that out loud too.

Seth leaned back and looked up at Dean like he was hungry, worked on opening those jeans, told him to say it again, told him to keep talking with that voice. He brought Dean’s hand to his neck like back at the club, slid it up into his hair and Dean understood. 

Dean pulled on his hair, and Seth groaned. He traced his thumb over Seth’s lips, and Seth licked. Dean cursed, long and drawn out, told Seth he’d always looked so fucking good on his knees.

‘That fucking voice, Ambrose. I hear it in my fucking dreams,’ and Dean was stunned, by words and by a hot, slick mouth on him. 

He wasn’t going to last long, not with Seth moaning, greedy and sloppy around him and so he tugged harder on Seth’s hair, told him with stuttered breath that he was going to come and then Seth took him all the way down with a god damn shudder and Dean was wrecked. 

Dean slid to the floor, his brain a fucking mess of words he wanted to say and his heart threatening to beat right on out of his chest. Seth made a noise, a kind of a laugh that comes when you’re drunk, and when the universe gives you this thing that you wanted that you weren’t sure you’d get. 

Dean pulled Seth up on his lap, leaned in to lick at his mouth and taste himself there, to feel the stutter of breath when Dean finally worked his way inside the skinniest jeans ever. 

Seth moaned Dean’s name right against his lips when he came. It was the most gorgeous thing Dean had ever seen. He said that out loud too.

___

Dean woke up in his ridiculously big bed, half clothed and completely tangled up with Seth. The room was kind of spinning and Seth was warm and right there, and really something to look at. Dean hadn’t been able to look recently, not since he realized the world could see right through him and so he looked, cataloged, memorized until Seth’s sleepy morning voice startled him.

‘I can hear you looking at me,’ he said, quiet.

Dean didn’t have a comeback in him. He just kept on looking, even after Seth opened his eyes.

‘I like it,’ Seth told him. ‘I always liked it.’ Dean watched Seth until he closed his eyes again, until he couldn’t keep his own eyes open anymore. 

He was so fucked.

___

The sun was lower in the sky, or maybe it was a different day. Dean didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He knelt between Seth’s thighs and teased him until he begged, then teased some more. He opened Seth up slowly, told him how good he was, how good he felt. He tried not to think about how perfectly they fit together. 

___

Seth stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping wet from a shower, nothing on but those obscenely low slung, skinniest jeans ever. They had to leave soon for the airport, another town, another show. 

Another life, Dean almost said. Instead he asked for that lesson in getting Seth out of his pants. Seth told him to figure it out and so Dean backed him against the wall, kneeled before him and started to unbutton, unzip, undress. 

___

They flew out together, with a plan to meet Roman at the arena. They all had a meeting with Vince before the show. Dean kept a knee pressed against Seth’s for the entire flight. 

___

Dean didn’t tell him when they landed that he’d finally watched the entire Tumblr girls interview. He’d watched it there on the plane, next to Seth, while Seth slept. They rode to the arena together and Dean didn’t ask if the things they finally did, the things those girls always thought they did, still made him sick. 

___

Vince had final say. Vince always had final say. The Shield was done. Seth would turn on Dean and Roman. Seth would get the push. Dean walked out of Vince’s office alone, didn’t say a word. No one stopped him.

___

He’d known it was coming, but the chair hurt more than it should have. It felt like his heart breaking.


End file.
